parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney's California Adventure Trailers/Transcript
Teaser Trailer *(We saw an overview of Disneyland and the bear-shaped mountain as a shooting star swoop by, then the sun is rising, unveiling the bear-shaped mountain as the camera zooms slowly around) *Narrator: From the dream makers at Disney... *(The bear-shaped mountain lets a yawn-like roar) *Narrator: An exciting new theme park is coming to Southern California, located right next door to Disneyland Park, celebrating all the fun and adventure of California. *(While the eagle is heard screeching, the sunlight changes the bear-shaped mountain into a purple bear as the logo for Disney's California Adventure Park is formed) *Narrator: Introducing Disney's California Adventure, a brand new Disney park. *(The camera zooms in to the purple bear in very fast speed, then cuts to the starry sky where the text "Opening February 2001" appears) *Narrator: Opening February 2001. *(The sound of crickets chirping and another screech from the eagle is heard as the text fades) Trailer #1 *(We see a scene from a trailer for Disneyland's Light Magic where Tinkerbell is swirling around Sleeping Beauty Castle and into the starry sky) *Narrator: Something really big is happening next door to Disneyland in California. *(The next day, we saw Buzz Lightyear holding Lenny the Binoculars to look at what's happening) *Buzz Lightyear: Heads up, everybody! We have a new neighbor. *Snow White: Oh, no. The world ends at the gate. *Goofy: Disneyland's flat. *Buzz Lightyear: Not from this coordinate, Miss White. Ah-ha! They're from California. *Mickey Mouse: Ha-ha! *Buzz Lightyear: Ooh, nice limo. *Cinderella, Belle and Princess Jasmine: Is there a prince inside? *Buzz Lightyear: Sorry, girls. *Cinderella: Aww... *Buzz Lightyear (about bear-shaped mountain at Grizzly Peak): But any entrance in a very large bear. *Cinderella, Belle and Princess Jasmine: Oh... *Narrator: Introducing Disney's California Adventure, a whole new theme park filled with the fun and adventures of California, right next door to Disneyland where the magic begins. *Goofy: Ooh, let's go see them. *Buzz Lightyear (halting Goofy): Easy, big guy. Nobody likes that nosy neighbor. *Narrator: Disney's California Adventure... *(Fades to the logo for Disney's California Adventure in the blue sky with clouds) *Narrator: Opening February 2001. Trailer #2 (Short Version) *(We saw Buzz Lightyear holding Lenny the Binoculars to see what's new to happen) *Buzz Lightyear: Heads up, Disneyland! We have a new neighbor. *Snow White: But the world ends at the gate. *Buzz Lightyear: Not from this coordinate, Miss White. Hmm, they're from California. *Mickey Mouse: Ha-ha! *Buzz Lightyear: Ooh, nice limo. *Cinderella, Belle and Princess Jasmine: Is there a prince inside? *Buzz Lightyear: Sorry, girls. *Cinderella: Aww... *Buzz Lightyear (about bear-shaped mountain at Grizzly Peak): But any entrance in a hundred-foot grizzly bear? *Cinderella, Belle and Princess Jasmine: Oh... *Narrator: Introducing Disney's California Adventure, a whole new theme park filled with Disney adventures and fun, right next door to Disneyland. *Goofy: Ooh, let's go see them. *Buzz Lightyear (halting Goofy): Easy, big guy. Nobody likes that nosy neighbor. *Narrator: Disney's California Adventure... *(Fades to the logo for Disney's California Adventure seen in front of the bear-shaped mountain through the binoculars) *Narrator: Opening February 8th at the Disneyland Resort. Trailer #3 *(We saw Buzz Lightyear holding Lenny the Binoculars to see what's new to happen) *Buzz Lightyear: Heads up, Disneyland. We have a new neighbor, and it's from California. *Mickey Mouse (looking through his binoculars): Gosh! This is swell! *Narrator: Introducing Disney's California Adventure, a whole new theme park filled with Californian adventures, fun and excitement, right next door to Disneyland. *Goofy: Ooh, let's go see them. Ah-yuck! *Buzz Lightyear: Good! Hmm, now who wants to go in there? *Disney Characters: (chattering indistinctly) *(Fades to the logo for Disney's California Adventure seen in front of the bear-shaped mountain through the binoculars) *Narrator: You gotta head over to Disney's California Adventure, now open at the Disneyland Resort. Trailer #4 *Sarge (sees Buzz Lightyear through his binoculars): Sir, he's in! *Buzz Lightyear (through transmission from his wrist communicator to the baby monitor): Buzz Lightyear confirming. There is indeed a neighboring park. *Woody: Easy, Buzz. *Buzz Lightyear (through transmission from his wrist communicator): Heads up, I see their leader. (to the bear-shaped mountain at Grizzly Peak): Greetings, one-hundred-foot grizzly bear. I comment... (gasps as he saw the tourists riding on Soarin' Over California) What giant apparatus is lifting entire families. *(Cut to the scene from It's Tough to Be a Bug!) *Buzz Lightyear: And alien lifeforms are everywhere. *(Cut to Buzz with a woman at the entrance to Hollywood Pictures Backlot) *Buzz Lightyear: Hmm... *Woman (chuckling): Hey. *Buzz Lightyear: Ha! *Woman: Wanna go for a first spin? *(The next scenes shows Buzz and the other tourists riding on the California Screamin' roller coaster in Paradise Pier) *Buzz Lightyear: WAAAAH-AAAAAH! *Woody: AAAAAH! That's it! Somebody has to go in there! Any volunteers? *Sarge: I volunteer! *Disney Characters: (chattering indistinctly) *(As the scene fades to the logo for Disney's California Adventure in front of the bear-shaped mountain through the binoculars) *Narrator: You gotta head over to Disney's California Adventure. Trailer #5 *Sarge (sees Buzz Lightyear through his binoculars): Sir, he's in! *Buzz Lightyear (through transmission from his wrist communicator to the baby monitor): Buzz Lightyear confirming. There is indeed a new park next door. *Woody: Easy, Buzz. *Buzz Lightyear (through transmission from his wrist communicator): Heads up, I see their leader. (to the bear-shaped mountain at Grizzly Peak): Greetings, one-hundred-foot grizzly bear! I comment... (gasps as he saw the tourists riding on Soarin' Over California) A giant apparatus is lifting entire families! *(Cut to the scene from It's Tough to Be a Bug!) *Buzz Lightyear: And alien lifeforms are everywhere. *(Cut to Buzz with a woman at the entrance to Hollywood Pictures Backlot) *Buzz Lightyear: Hmm... *Woman (chuckling): Hey. *Buzz Lightyear: Eh... *Woman: Wanna go for a first spin? *(The next scenes shows Buzz and the other tourists riding on the California Screamin' roller coaster in Paradise Pier) *Buzz Lightyear: AAAAAH-AAAAAH! *Woody: AAAAAH! That's it! Somebody has to go in there! Any volunteers? *Sarge: I volunteer! *Disney Characters: (chattering indistinctly) *(As the scene fades to the logo for Disney's California Adventure in front of the bear-shaped mountain through the binoculars) *Narrator: You gotta head over to Disney's California Adventure.